Lone Fox Missing
by burningshadow
Summary: Naruto left the leaf when he was 7. Now, 5 years later, 12-year-old Naruto returns to take the Genin exam. What surprises lay in store for our favorite genins? Who is the mysterious person hanging around Naruto? Why is Kakashi acting so strange?
1. Prologue

**Lone Fox Missing**

_burningshadow_

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: None so far. You'll see hints of ones that may come in the future, but nothing real yet.

Summary: Naruto left the leaf when he was 7. Now, 5 years later, 12-year-old Naruto returns to take the Genin exam.

Note: What surprises lay in store for our favorite genins? Who is the mysterious person hanging around Naruto? Why is Kakashi acting so strange? Find out now. Enjoy.

"Blah" speech

'Blah' thought

Blah other thought (mainly inner sakura)

_Blah _extra

Blah author note

................................................................................................................

Prologue--Departure:

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing_

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant_

_Am I so insignificant_

_Isn't something missing_

_Isn't someone missing me_

_Even though I'm the sacrificed_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me_

_ --Evanescence; Missing_

_..............................................................................................................._

"Why are you still here, demon?"

"Get out! We don't want you here!"

"Don't touch my child, you bastard!"

"Go back to your kind, filthy demon spawn!"

................................................................................................................

"Why is everyone so mean to me? What did I ever do to them? I can't take it anymore! The stares, the names, the screams, the loneliness. Why does everyone treat me like I'm a demon or something? I can't stand them! I'm leaving. No one's gonna stop me!"

................................................................................................................

"Well, old man, good-bye," a lone figure said as he headed for the forest outside of Konoha. "You and Master Iruka were the only one's who ever cared. Sorry Master Iruka, but I won't be home again. At least not for a while. I hope you'll forgive me. You'll probably forget me like the rest of them. Maybe even be glad that I'm gone. You'll probably come by my place when I don't show up at the ramen place. You'll probably walk in, calling my name, searching my apartment. Then you'll go into my room to wake me up, but what you'll find won't be so pleasing. I hope you find my note…and I hope you'll forgive me. Goodbye, Master Iruka. Goodbye, old man. Goodbye, Konoha. I'll miss you whether you miss me or not. Goodbye!" The lone figure turned around one last time to face the village as he said his goodbyes. Then, tears forming in his eyes, he fled into the darkness.

................................................................................................................

_Dear Master Iruka,_

_ By the time you get this I will be gone. Please fourgive me, but I won't be coming home again. Maybe someday you'll say to no one, isn't someone missing? Hopefully you won't cry for me. I never really liked people piteing me. The village will fourget me. I'm too unportant and insignifigant for them to care anyway. I want you to know that I thought of you as a brother and a father and I know that you luved me. I luv you too. I promise I will come back. I don't know when, but I will. Please do this for me. Give my stuff that I left to the old man, and you can have the partment. Also, I left some money on the counter to pay for all my free ramen. I hope it's enuf. _

_ I luv you! _

_..............................................................................................................._

"Naruto."

................................................................................................................

The name hovered in the air and blew with the wind, taking with it the lone tear shed by a sorrowful man. He would wait for the boy no matter how long it took. Little did he know that it would be 5 years before he saw his surrogate brother and son again. And when the boy did return, he wouldn't be a fragile little boy anymore.

..........................................END..............................................................

....................................PROLOGUE........................................................

Author's Note: Well, how was it? I promise chapter one will be a little bit longer. Please R&R. I wrote this while listening to "Missing" by Evanescence. If you've heard it before you can guess that happy stories can't come out of it. Here's proof. Some of the words in the letter are misspelled, but that's on purpose. I figure a 7-year-old won't have the best spelling in the world. So deal with it. I'll try to update again either today or tomorrow.


	2. Arrival

**Lone Fox Missing**

by: burningshadow

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: None so far. You'll see hints of ones that may come in the future, but nothing real yet.

Summary: Naruto left the leaf when he was 7. Now, 5 years later, 12-year-old Naruto returns to take the Genin exam.

Note: What surprises lay in store for our favorite genins? Who is the mysterious person hanging around Naruto? Why is Kakashi acting so strange? Find out now. Enjoy.

"Blah" speech

'Blah' thought

Blah other thought (mainly inner sakura)

_Blah _extra

Blah author note

A/N: 18 reviews! I didn't think I would get more than 3, but 18! I love you guys and I've decided to answer all of you! See, now all of you who didn't review will be left out. Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry for not updating in so long. I was camping without access to the internet (or a manga store) for two whole weeks! I still haven't finished watching the newest Naruto episodes or reading the new manga. I may not review as often because it's summer and I have to do things… WITHOUT INTERNET ACCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter One--Arrival:

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing_

_Hello_

_I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

It was a bright, sunny day in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Today was a busy day for everyone, including the Hokage. He was running a tight schedule and could be seen running the streets, trying to meet his deadlines.

'They had to pick today of all days to pile me with papers and deadlines. It's like the world's coming to an end.' The Third thought as he scurried to the Ninja Academy. Today was the Genin exam, and he had to deliver some papers to Iruka before they started.

"Okay, wait here until I call your name, then go into the other room. Got that? Okay. First up….Hyu…"he began as the Third came panting into the room. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here, Lord Hokage? You look tired. You may sit down if you want."

"Arigatou, but I'll stand. I've been filling out papers all day. Something came up. Here," he said as he handed the stack of papers he was carrying to Iruka. "I think you know what to do with these?"

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama."

................................................................................................................

_I feel like I'm spinning out of control_

_Try to focus but everything's twisted_

_And all along I thought you would be there_

_(Thought you would be there)_

_To let me know I'm not alone_

_But in fact that's exactly what I was_

"Well, Konoha. We meet again. Long time no see."

The voice cut like a knife through the busy little village. It was cold and hard. It was a mix of hate and joy, like the person couldn't decide whether he wanted to be there or not. Though no one heard this hateful message, everyone froze as they felt a chill run up their spines. They felt strangely cold, especially since it was one of the hottest days of the year. Even though they shrugged it off as a mid summer breeze passing through, they all were on high alert.

"Why are you always so cold, Naruto? This is _your_ village. You should learn to appreciate it more," said a voice from behind Naruto.

"Appreciate them! Are you crazy? I wouldn't give a fox half the appreciation I gave them! And what did they give me in return? Cold stares, threats, harsh words, and pain. That's what they gave me! And you dare tell me to appreciate them?! After what they've done! They'd be lucky to receive spit from me!" Naruto had never wanted to come here in the first place. This place was the reason for his suffering. This place and the people in it were the cause of the Kyuubi surfacing and almost taking control over his body permanently. If it hadn't been for _her_, he probably would have lost it.

…**flashback Naruto**…

_ It was just like any normal day full of cold stares and hateful words. He was beat, tormented, teased, and mocked. Just a normal day in Konoha for 7-year-old Uzumaki Naruto._

_ He was sitting on his swing. Really it wasn't his, but he seemed to be the only one who ever sat there. Academy days were long and tiring. After school everyday he would sit on the swing and watch playful, happy, energetic children run around playing games that he was never allowed to play. Somehow, he knew that sitting on this swing and thinking about everything was something he shouldn't be doing…but he had to. He needed to…to fill his emptiness. But today, maybe today wasn't such a good day._

_ He hadn't been feeling well all day. It felt like someone was setting off exploding notes in his head and his stomach was turning flips, ready to let everyone know what he had had for breakfast that day. Not to mention the fact that his throat was as dry as sand. He paid less attention than usual in class and kept zoning out. He knew he should just go home and rest, maybe see if Iruka could fix him something other than ramen, and get something wet to put in his mouth…that hadn't expired already. But something kept him from doing that. So he stayed. He listened, he accepted, he cried, and he understood. For once in his life he understood, and he couldn't take it. He had to get out of here. He had to leave. Staying here meant nothing for him anymore. Not like anyone would miss him anyway, except Master Iruka. And maybe the old man, but no one else._

_ So he ran. He ran faster than he had ever run before. He needed to get away. He ran to his apartment and packed what little things he had. He wrote a note to Master Iruka, hoping that he would understand why he had to do this. Then he left. He hadn't made it to the forest when something happened. He felt…different. He felt like he was being pushed away, shoved in a drawer till he was needed again, locked away till it was his turn. But why? He tried to fight it, but how do you fight something that's inside you? He remembered thinking 'Who are you?', and before he blacked out, he could have sworn he heard a voice answer 'I am the Kyuubi.'_

…**end** **flashback**…

Even though he didn't know what he was doing, he blamed himself for it. He knew that if Tenchi hadn't been there he would have totally gone out of control.

…**flashback Tenchi**…

_ She was training in the forest outside the Konoha gates, when she felt a surge of chakra. She decided to investigate, and headed in the direction that the chakra had come from. When she got there she was shocked. There was someone or something in the middle of a burning ring. She knew it was a demon and immediately got into a fighting stance. The battle was long and drawn out, but in the end she was able to beat the demon, who she later found out was the Kyuubi. Somehow she was able to control the demon and force him back into the seal. Soon after Naruto awakened and she told him what had happened. He was really sorry and kept blaming himself._

…**end flashback**…

In the end, they became good friends and traveled together. You couldn't find one without finding the other. Tenchi was from the Hidden Sand Village, and she was able to control sand. (a/n: sort of like Gaara, except no demon) She was also highly skilled in weapons and genjutsu.

Silently, Naruto and Tenchi entered Konoha through the gates and made their way to the Hokage's office. They hadn't gone far before they ran into the Hokage himself. He bent over, catching his breath, for a minute, then turned his attention to Naruto and Tenchi. An odd silence hung over them for a while, then the Hokage found his voice and said simply, "Welcome back, Uzumaki Naruto."

................................................................................................................

Author's note: Thanks for reading this. Again, sorry for not updating in soooo long. Here are my answers to your wonderful reviews.

**ghostninja85:** Thank you. I'm glad you liked the misspelled words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the prologue. Thanks again!

**Lynn Lee:** I hope this chapter suits your likes. Surprisingly enough it's hard for me to find time to write long chapters with all the traveling I have to do. This one's a little longer…but I promise to keep getting longer and longer chapters! Thanks for reviewing!

**sil:** Your wish is my command. Thanks for reviewing.

**Akki no Tama:** Let's see…longer chapter…check…more details…check…I think. I know I probably didn't explain it well enough, but the words were supposed to be misspelled. I figure a 7-year-old wouldn't have the best spelling. I hope you can make up your mind. Thanks for reviewing.

**kitsune:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to make the plot like nothing else, so don't be expecting anything you've read before. Thanks!

**catscane:** Glad you like it. This chapter's a little bit longer.

**Viper:** Here he is! I know that he's not very detailed right now, but next chapter I'll describe what he and Tenchi look like along with any other details that I left out.

**Chi:** Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like it so far.

**Night-Owl123:** Thanks so much! I love that you love reading my story! it makes me want to write better and better. Hope you love this chapter as much as the prologue! Thanks again!

**shadowdemon:** I know what you mean, and I can promise you that there will be no yaoi. I, personally, hate yaoi. I can read it, but I refuse to write it. I can tell you right now that there will be no Naru/Saku pairing sorry and the reason will be explained later.

**Hn:** Thanks a million!

**RuByMoOn17: **Thanks for reviewing and here's your update. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Gopu:** Thanks, thanks, thanks, and did I mention thanks?

**tjal:** Thanks. Glad you caught that part. Most people didn't. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one too.

**element4life:** Thanks!

moonlight2: Sorry, but hope this one was a tiny bit lighter.

**Canal Vorfeed:** I will have you know that this _is_ a story, and I didn't cut and paste anything to write it! I did hit keys though. But thanks very much for your 'incisive' criticism and I hope this story more suits your 'needs'.

**lilvietdevilgirl:** Okay! Did you enjoy it?

Please review!


	3. Author Note

Author Note:

I'm gonna be gone for a while, vacations and all, so don't expect many updates from me. I'll try to get in as many as I can while I'm near internet access.

burningshadow

__


End file.
